


Star Wars: Sequel Trilogy Re-imagining - The Background

by KyzonP



Series: Star Wars: Sequel Trilogy Re-imagining [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Fix-It, Space Opera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyzonP/pseuds/KyzonP
Summary: In 2015, Lucasfilm released Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens, the first of an announced trilogy of movies exploring what happens 30 years after the Original Trilogy, where the Prequel Trilogy explored what happened roughly 30 years prior. The film was a major success, though it had elements that some fans questioned - mainly its close resemblance to Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. The fans only became more divided over time.This work isn’t going to devolve into a bashing of the Sequel Trilogy, instead it is a simple re-imagining of the Sequel Trilogy. I enjoy the characters, the setting, the overall themes of the movies but I feel they could have been executed better. That is why, following my viewing of Episode IX: The Rise of Skywalker, I began working on my ideal version of the trilogy. Initially, I was intent on keeping it to myself, but as time went on I made the decision to share it with others.So, without further ado, this is the concept for my ideal Sequel Trilogy;
Series: Star Wars: Sequel Trilogy Re-imagining [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671778





	Star Wars: Sequel Trilogy Re-imagining - The Background

### The Rules

Going into this project I realized I needed to put in place some ground rules for myself, This was to ensure I wouldn’t stray too far from the paths of the released movies, and to give myself a basic framework to work off of;

First, I would use the same characters. While I could’ve easily reworked this entirely to feature Legends characters like Grand Admiral Thrawn, Jacen and Jaina Solo, or Mara Jade, in doing so I wouldn’t be making an AU of the actual sequel trilogy, but an adaptation of some Legends novels. 

Second, each film would have the same cast of characters. This means characters would generally be introduced and die in the movies they were actually introduced and killed off in. So, Rose and Paige Tico won’t make an appearance until Episode VIII, Luke Skywalker will make an appearance in Episode VII, and Han Solo will pass in Episode VII.

Third, I would keep the same general plot, taking some liberties here and there. The trilogy primarily revolves around the First Order’s rise to power, Rey on her journey to become a Jedi Knight, Kylo Ren struggling between the light and the dark, and more.

### The Factions

One of the largest changes I have made in my adaptation is the general premise. It has been modified in a way that I feel preserves the legacy of our Original Trilogy characters, and changes the dynamics of the galactic conflict to something not fully seen before; one in which our protagonists belong to the larger, more powerful faction - threatened by a small group of extremists. Specifically, the larger New Republic threatened by the smaller First Order. There is a third faction in the mix, which in a way replaces the Resistance - the New Jedi Order.

#### The New Jedi Order

Following the defeat of the Sith, Luke Skywalker took his master’s wishes to heart, and spent his years re-establishing the Jedi Order in their old temple on Coruscant, which in the Jedi’s absence had been a palace for the late Emperor. It was a success, with many force sensitives trekking across the galaxy to learn under the living legend himself. Though it was initially on good terms with the Senate, as his friends there retired and left office, relations became tense.  
Disaster eventually struck when a small group of students, who had been practicing with the dark side, attempted to sack the temple - dubbing themselves the Knights of Ren, led by the sinister Kylo Ren. They slaughtered many of the students and fled with various Jedi artifacts into the Unknown Regions, where they would pledge loyalty to the dark side practitioner Snoke.  
The Senate would not stand for a battle like that in the Capital, and so the New Jedi Order was separated from the Senate, relocating to the Yavin System. Destroyed by guilt, Luke Skywalker stepped down from his role as leader of the New Jedi Order and went into a self-imposed exile, leaving the fate of the Jedi to his twin sister Leia Organa.

#### The First Order

Rising from the ashes of the Empire is the sinister First Order. A small band of fanatics operating from The Supremacy - a mobile space station in the Unknown Regions. They are led by Supreme Leader Hux, who has over the years massively increased their ranks through the purchase of clones created by the mysterious figure Snoke.  
Though their fleet is small in number, they are well funded by various secret groups within the New Republic, and aspire to one day rule the galaxy once more. They are crafty and cautious.

#### The New Republic

Following the defeat of the Empire, the Rebel Alliance was transformed into the New Republic, led by the figurehead of the rebellion - Chancellor Mon Mothma - until her death. Through her expert diplomacy, the New Republic was able to bring large portions of the galaxy into the fold - though some systems remain independent, or under the control of small groups of former Imperials.  
They are based in the capital of both the Old Republic and the Empire - Coruscant, and maintain a sizable defence fleet - though over the years various restrictions have made it difficult to actually make use of it against major threats. The Senate is too cautious about giving too much power to any one individual.

### The Characters

Though there are changes to many characters, particularly in the latter 2 movies, I am only going to detail the characters introduced in The Force Awakens, for now. 

#### Rey

As a young girl, Rey was abandoned by her family on the desert junkyard planet of Jakku. She has stayed there since, awaiting their return - growing up on stories about the rebellion against the Empire, and the legendary Luke Skywalker.  
Over the years she has known she has had a special power, but over time it has become more powerful - too powerful for her to properly manage. This had made her a target for the First Order.

#### Finn

FN-2187 is one of many clones sold to the First Order by Snoke, but ultimately breaks free of his programming and defects, fleeing with a captured New Republic pilot. He wants to find his place in the Universe and protect his friends.

#### Ben Solo

The grandson of the legendary Darth Vader. Ben Solo was corrupted over time by influence from figures powerful in the dark side of the Force, but what ultimately turned him into the evil Kylo Ren was a betrayal from the man he trusted the most.

#### Poe Dameron

The son of some old rebellion heroes, Poe’s family had close ties to the Jedi Order - though he himself was not force sensitive. He ultimately became a pilot in the New Republic, occasionally doing work for his allies in the Order. Poe can be hot headed at times, a trait that may prove disastrous in the wars to come.

#### Armitage Hux

The Supreme Leader of the First Order. A position he ultimately obtained through the unfortunate death of his father Brendol. Hux is young, cocky, but ruthless all the same. He is willing to do anything to make his way to the top, as we will soon see.

#### Captain Phasma

A high ranking figure in the First Order. Phasma's background is unknown even among the highest ranking of First Order officers. She oversees the integration of new troops entering service in the First Order, and has authority over the majority of their soldiers.

#### Han Solo

In the years following the rebellion, Han and Leia happily raised their son Ben together, eventually sending him off to train at the academy under Luke. But when tragedy struck and Ben turned to the dark side, a wedge was driven between him and Leia. He and Chewbacca went off together to go back to the only thing they were any good at.

#### Leia Organa

In the early days of the New Republic, Leia had a successful political career - until her heritage was discovered by a political rival, and her familial relation to Darth Vader was revealed. This spelled disaster for her political career, so she resigned from the Senate and joined Luke’s Jedi Academy. After her son Ben sacked the Jedi temple and Luke abandoned the Order, Leia took over as its leader.

#### Snoke

A mysterious figure, powerful in the dark side, who has come into power following the fall of the Empire. He is willing to sell large quantities of clones to the highest bidder, using Kaminoan technology. He has close ties to the First Order and the Knights of Ren.


End file.
